


Here

by clockwork_spider



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Kikyo still dream of the future where Byakuran was killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

_ The flame enveloped Byakuran. There was no blood, no bones, no body, the mare ring was all that’s left of your world. _

You woke up with a start, and his face was the first thing you see. Amused, concerned. You felt the warmth of his body beside yours, took in his scent.

“Bad dream?” He asked, knowingly.

“Yeah,” you smiled at him, voice reassuring, “it’s nothing to worry about."

“Hm?” He gave you that look. ‘ _Share',_ was the unspoken command.

You sighed, you’d prefer not to bother him about such trivial matter, but you could never defy him even in the best of times. You pulled him closer, feeling the beats of his heart. He’s alive.

“I dreamt of the other you, dying," against the calming rhythm of his heart, the words slipped out easier than you thought it would. But he knew it before you opened your mouth.

“He deserved it,” he laughed, voice light and musical. He nuzzled his head to your neck, his hair tickled against your chin.

“Maybe,” you closed your eyes, muttering a soft agreement, fingers gently slipping through the silver hair.  _He’s alive, he’s right here._

“Sorry, Kikyo-chan. I promise not to do that again. The dying thing,” he laced his fingers in yours and gently squeezed.

“It's alright,” you dipped your head and whispered into his skin.

Because he's right here.


End file.
